


A Lil Piko-Beau-Moosey

by billaconda, Destitty



Series: Where the Wild Moose Are [1]
Category: Squid Shit (band), moosey, sShap (band)
Genre: Cats, Moose, Multi, What Have I Done, sloths, squid shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billaconda/pseuds/billaconda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destitty/pseuds/Destitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piko wants Beau AND Moosey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piko the sloth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Piko+the+sloth).



It all started with a T.V. ad he was on...

The moment I saw his big, thick rack, bulging eyes, sculpted 6 pack, huge hooves, thick, hairy, long, brown thighs that every guy is to die for, then his buttocks. When I caught the slightest glimpse of when his perfect body made a 47° angle I could see every thick, veiny, muscle of his… I knew I was in love, or at least in that moment.

I knew I had to have him I had no choice but to try and summon him by at midnight on a full moon going out into the icy cold forest causing my testicles to freeze a little, then howling, and scuffing doing my great moosey call I have studied to perfection for the past 5 years out into the depths of the night, i could hear the echo of my shear perfection, bouncing back to me as if it was an overly attached girlfriend, but this was no girlfriend matter.

This was my one, and only destiny.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piko and Beau try to find Moosey

"But Beau....I need  _him"_

"Well then try to find some contact information. He doesn't seem too famous, maybe he has an email for business linked on his Twitter or Facebook"

Piko sighed "Aren't you supposed to do that?"

"Yeah, but I'm busy with another client right now. They've got a few shoots I need to book and...Just find some contact information, okay?"

"Whatever" Piko hung up the phone and grabbed his laptop to start looking.

What was he looking for? Well he was looking for Moosey. 

Piko is a porn star, who's got his eyes set on doing something with Moosey, even just a photoshoot. It was something about his big brown eyes and just his moose body that made Piko wanna jump on that.

Soon Piko came across Moosey's tumblr, mooseythemoose.tumblr.com 

"hmmm business email? mooseymcmoosethemoose@gmail.com"

He sent his manager, Beau, a text with Moosey's email. 

Beau responded saying he sent Moosey an email saying he'd pay for his flight here and back and pay him $600 for a photoshoot and $1200 for a scene.

Piko smiled and got ready to do his weekly webcam shit.


End file.
